Thank You
by Albus Shiroi
Summary: [HIATUS] Yuju sudah cukup bahagia dengan 'kelainan' nya. Tapi Taehyung saeorang pangeran hyperactive datang ke kehidupannya. Lalu dapatkah ia berharap?
1. Chapter 1

Thank You

Cast : Kim Taehyung as Taehyung

Choi Yuna as Yuju

Other cast : Park Jimin as Taehyung friend

Genre : Romace (maybe), School Life

Rated : T+

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Selebihnya milik saya

Ff ini Albus perdembahin buat mantan couple Albus di Rp dulu. Moga lu baca dan suka ya

Seoul, 5 April 2005

 _Kaki-kaki mungil itu terus berlari. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia berhenti di depan bangunan yang cukup besar._

 _"Rumah harapan"_

 _Itu yang terlulis dengan jejas di papan. Sebuah panti asuhan._

 _"Aigoo anak manis kenapa kau di sini?" Seorang wanita keluar menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Ia hanya terdiam menatap wanita di depannya._

 _"Masuklah kau akan punya teman di dalam" seakan mengerti tanpa gadis itu bicara._

 _Seoul , 12 Juni 2015_

 _"Yuna-ya kemari sayang" merasa dirinya terpanggil. Ia -Yuna- menghampiri sumber suara. Ia menatap tiga orang - 1 pengurus panti dan 2 orang, sepertinya pasangan itu yang ia pikirkan._

 _"Mereka yang akan mengadopsimu sayang. Kau senang?"_

 _"Ahjumma dia manis" kata wanita yang cukup cantik di depannya._

 _"Kalau aku bilang dia cukup sempurna nyonya. Dia punya sindrom asperger sepeeti yang pernah saya ceritakan tempo hari"_

 _"Itu tidak masalah, kami tetap akan mengadopsinya"_

 _"Baiklah, silahkan melengkapi dokumennya"_

Ini masih awal. Entah prolog atau bukan

Don't be a sider


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You chapter 1

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkah kaki kokoh itu berjalan dengan terburu. Mengabaikan beberapa teriakan dari guru yang ia lewati. Ia hanya ingin ke perpustakaan mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam tempo hari lalu sebelum ia telat dan harus membayar denda. Lima menit lagi, ia selamat dari denda yang menghantuinya. Tapi sebelum ke dua kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan ia di tabrak oleh sosok perempuan. Tidak sampai terjatuh memang hanya menjatuhkan beberapa buku. Buru-buru Taehyung membantu mengambil buku-buku tadi dan menyerahkannya kepada perempuan tadi. Perempuan itu mengambil buku di tangan Taehyung dan melesat masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Aneh" gumam Taehyung pelan.

"Tae.. apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Ah itu sahabat bantet nya, Park Jimin.

"Mengembalikan buku, ayo pulang"

* * *

"Setelah selesai kunci pintunya ok" perintah penjaga perpustakaan kepada sosok perempuan di depannya. Hanya anggukan sebagi jawaban. Lalu ia mengambil tempat di samping jendela.

Sosok itu. Sosok perempuan yang mungkin tidak banyak murid mengenalnya. Choi Yuna atau orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai Yuju. Dia orang kepercayaan penjaga perpustakaan. Ia akan berada dian di sana sampai murid-murid pulang. Ia bukan seorang _nerd_ yang gila akan buku. Dia hanya perempuan biasa sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Sindrom asperger, sebuah 'kelainan' yang ia punya sejak berumur delapan tahun. Secara fisik penderita ini terlihat normal mereka hanya tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan sekitarnya. Dan dalam kasus Yuju ia benar-benar tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang baru.

Ddrrtt...

 _"Nona saya sudah di depan"_

Itu daru supur pribadinya. Ia akan di jemput satu jam setelah sepulang sekolah, menunggu murid lain pulang.

Yuju mulai membereskan barangnya. Berjalan keluar dan mengunci pintu perpustakaan. Lalu berjalan ke gerbang depan dimana sang supir telah menunggunya.

* * *

"Hey alien kau kenapa?" Jangan tanya itu siapa. Siapa lagi jika bukan sahabat bantet Taehyung -Jimin.

Plak

Auch. Sebuah pukulan kasih sayang mendarat manis di kepala Jimin.

"Jangan panggil aku alien, bantet. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesorang" jawan gamang Taehyung.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Tanya Jimin sekali lagi sambil mencomot makanan di depannya.

"Kau lihat perempuan yang menabrakku di depan perpustakaan tadi?"

"Ahh.. perempuan berambut panjang tadi. Kalau tidak salah nama Yuju" jawab Jimin cukup membantu.

"Yuju? Apa dia murid baru?"

"Dia bukan murid baru. Dia anak kelas sebelah. Anak akselerasi"

"Anak akselerasi? Berarti dia pintar"

"Sangat pintar. Apa kau tidak tau?" Taehyung hanya menggeleng.

"Kemana perginya pangeran sekolah yang mengetahui segala hal?" Ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau bantet sialan" Taehyung hampir saja memukul kepala Jimin untuk ke dua kalinya sebelum sahabatnya itu berbicara lagi.

"Dia hampir sempurna. Dia cantik, pintar, hanya saja dia punya 'kelainan' "

 **TBC**

 **Kemungkinan ff ini update tiap hari 1 chapter. Tapi kalo baru dapet ide dan lagi mood ya bisa 2 chapter *mungkin.**

 **Btw albus belum dengerin lagunya Suga - So Far Away.**

 **Don't be a sider please. Minimal komen "titik" aja albus seneng kok T.T**


End file.
